nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Relationships of Chitoge Kirisaki
Family Hana Kirisaki Mother Hana is the mother of Chitoge who visits (albeit very rarely) Chitoge and her husband around Christmas Eve and is also the person who gave Chitoge her red ribbon. Chitoge and her mother had a close relationship with each other when she was younger until Hana started to be engrossed in her work. Sooner or later, Chitoge stopped calling her 'Mom' in front of her and becomes afraid and nervous of her whenever she visits. Hana has always asked Chitoge how old she is (even if she already knows) and never gives her presents. When Hana returns to Japan a few days before Christmas Eve, Chitoge introduces Raku as her boyfriend but as Hana looks at Chitoge's ribbon she asks her why she still wears it due to its frayed condition and tells her to wear something else in order to maintain her appearance. Hana than tells Chitoge that she came early just because she had business to do. Wanting to spend time with her, Chitoge calls to ask if they can spend time together but is turned down. Believing that Hana no longer cares for, she removes her ribbon. As Raku works as a secretary for Hana, he realizes that Hana is nervous around Chitoge which results in her asking meager questions such as Chitoge's age and thinks that Chitoge won't accept her gifts because she thinks that Chitoge hates her however, she always keeps a stack of gifts she had planned to give to Chitoge. Raku tells her that Chitoge actually loves her and states that he will bring Chitoge to her before Hana's flight leaves. Although Raku and Chitoge are too late and Hana's flight leaves, Raku calls Hana and gives his phone to Chitoge where she tells Hana she loves her. Hana stops the plane and gets down to ask Chitoge if she hates her. Chitoge answers that she has always been afraid of her but says she has always loved her and calls her mom again. Once they reconcile, Chitoge and her mom spend time together at a hotel suite with Hana finally giving Chitoge one of her presents; a new ribbon. Chitoge appreciates the present but decides to wear the ribbon her mom gave her ten years ago. In chapter 164, Chitoge forgets its Christmas Eve and remembers that her mom has come to visit. She rushes home excited to see her. Adelt Wogner Kirisaki Father Adelt is the father of Chitoge who lives with her, because of her mother's busy schedule and lack of appearances at the house, Adelt solely cared for her as a child. Because of that they get along very well and love each other as a father and daughter would, though sometimes Chitoge was worried about making friends since her father was a gangster but she had no resentment towards him. Adelt has great faith in his daughter's academic abilities and talents, wanting her to have a better future than his, which shows his care for her. During her career counseling, he even suggested her becoming an actress or an idol all of which caused Chitoge to smile and bashfully behave around him. (Chapter 122) He also enjoys teasing her as he makes remarks about her Raku's growing relationships all of which causes Chitoge to get flustered and admonish him until he tells her he's joking. Raku Ichijō Husband Raku is the false lover assigned to her by her father and Raku's father at the beginning of series to prevent a gang war between their families. Chitoge had already met Raku earlier when she kneed him in the face, angering him and causing friction during the beginning of their "relationship". After making friends with him and getting saved from drowning, her outlook on Raku begins to brighten. As the series progresses, she develops feelings for him, although he is not sure how to react as his own feelings are muddled, and Raku ends up upsetting Chitoge who cuts herself off from him for the remainder of summer vacation. The two make up after Raku asks Chitoge to take the co-leading role of Juliet in the school play. It is stated by Chitoge's mother that Raku was Chitoge's first love and hinted that he may be the boy she made the promise with. Towards the end of the anime, Chitoge finally realizes her feelings for Raku, and admits she's in love with him through her lines. (Nisekoi chapter 49) Ever since she realized her crush on him. Raku and Chitoge's relationship has become part of the plot of some chapters in the manga. Such as her wondering if she would even want to take her relationship with him further (Nisekoi chapter 51), or her trying to get Raku to notice her. (Nisekoi Chapter 57). When Raku suffered amnesia, Chitoge felt guilty as it was due to her that he suffered from it. After he was told they were a couple, Raku admitted he was happy to know his girlfriend was really pretty as she blushed full red. She soon pondered if he always thought of her pretty and was surprised at his nice behavior (nisekoi chapter 88) During Chapter 139, though she and a princess who looked identical to her from a foreign country switched clothes, Raku was able to identify her when nobody else could. Chitoge questioned this and he explained that by being with her for so long he automatically knew who she was as she blushed full red at hearing this. In chapter 161, Chitoge was told she was going to move back to America. She had an idea to stay with Raku while her dad would move to America but Claude had a voice recorder put on her tie and had heard her plans of staying with Raku. As Chitoge started packing, Claude locked her in a room. As she was locked in the room she cried about not being able to say goodbye to her friends one more time and not getting to see Raku again one last time. When he came to see her, she is happy and looked eager when he tells her that she is much more to him. However, she disappointed when he calls her his best friend and she punches him for it though it is shown she is somewhat touched he still values her. Since Marika's departure, Chitoge has become more determined in enhancing her relationship with Raku. She invites him on a date and dresses up for it and is shy after he takes notes of it, seeing it as progress. The date doesn't go to well as they mostly argue or she hits him before he yells at her for this. Chitoge is reduced to tears and leaves even though Raku called out for her to stop. By complete chance, they bump into each other and do so several times before laughing at the situation and apologizing for causing the other grief. They continue their date and have a friendly game with both having fun. It is revealed in Chapter 199 that she has taken note of his habits and they play a game as Raku realized he has fallen in love with her, which resulted in him being in a dilemma because of his current feelings for Onodera as well. In Chapter 227, Chitoge confesses her feelings to him as she didn't want to regret it but is surprised when Raku tells her he rejected Onodera. She lists all her faults but Raku tells her he has looked past them as he confesses his feelings to her as she breaks down in tears of joy and they reconcile through a loving hug. Despite finally finding out their feelings for each other, the two are separated, for several years due to Chitoge departing from Japan in order to join a special person who could guide her to her to a career she wants. Before she leaves, Raku proposes to her and she accepts with them staying in contact in their time apart. After several years past, Raku calls several of his friends about receiving invitations for his and Chitoge's upcoming wedding. He later reunites with Chitoge at the promised place to make a special promise to each other similar to their original promise. They both reminisce on their journey together and Chitoge asked if he was really okay with her as he jokingly questioned her on this as it would be too late for regrets. As Raku prepares to leave, Chitoge quickly stops him to remind him that they should kiss. The two are nervous at first, since they are both each other's first kisses; but in the end they share their first kiss as a couple though they ended up hitting teeth. Unsatisfied with this, Chitoge tried to get another kiss as he complains about this action with them arguing as usual. Years later, they get married and they are also shown to have a son together; signifying that their connection and love for each other is very strong. Haku Ichijō Son Raku and Chitoge's son, having the blonde hair inherited from his mother. He's seen at the bonus/omake manga, and is a student at Bonyari High school. Same as his father, he seemed to be always 'protected' by his clan members. Friends Kosaki Onodera Best Friends Chitoge shares a friendly relationship with Kosaki, close enough that they call themselves by their first names. She is one of the girls who know that Raku and Chitoge are fake lovers. Chitoge and Kosaki had actually made a promise to each other to help each other out to win over their crushes but not tell each other who he is. (Nisekoi Chapter 69) Unfortunately, they don't realize the boy each other like is Raku. When Yui announces that Chitoge and Tsugumi were leaving to America in a week, Kosaki was shell-shocked and sad, finding out that Chitoge would leave (Nisekoi Chapter 161) but when Chitoge comes to her farewell party to tell everyone that her move was canceled, Kosaki rejoices and hugs Chitoge, crying. When Chitoge leaves to America for unknown reasons, Kosaki comes to the conclusion that she had run away after she had over heard her confess to an unconscious Raku. She realizes that Chitoge likes Raku as well and decides to go with Raku to New York where Chitoge was stationed. When Kosaki and Raku encounter Chitoge, she is chased by them but is able to hide away from Raku. Chitoge turns a corner believing she had lost both Raku and Kosaki but is surprised to bump into Kosaki. Before Chitoge could run away once more, Kosaki yells out to Chitoge that she likes Raku and that Chitoge shouldn't run away from her feelings despite Chitoge denying having feelings for him. After Kosaki and Raku return to Japan, they learn Chitoge has arrived to Tengue Plateau, the place where the special promise took place. She and the whole gang arrive at the location and go search for Chitoge. At the course of their search, Kosaki is able to recall al the details of the promise and remember her being the promise girl. Despite learning all these details, Kosaki continues to search for Chitoge hoping that the realization of the promise won't cause Chitoge to easily give up to confess to Raku. She fails to get to Chitoge in time and instead runs into Raku. Kosaki is able to realize Raku's feelings for Chitoge and decides to confess her feelings to him before reuniting with Chitoge who was only several steps away. After Chitoge and Raku confess their feelings to one another and return to the gang waiting for them, Kosaki sees Chitoge and runs up to her to give her a hug. The two immediately cry. Years later, Raku and Chitoge are preparing for their wedding. Kosaki happily calls one of them and tell them she is grateful that she is the one making their wedding cake. There was also a rumor in Japan, that if Nisekoi was a Yuri anime, Onodera and Chitoge would've marry. Ruri Miyamoto Despite the fact that Chitoge is the 'girlfriend' of her best friend, Kosaki, she still treats Chitoge as a friend and calls her by her first name. Chitoge, on the other hand, is naïve to the fact that Ruri is helping Kosaki win Raku over. She also one of the girls who know that Raku and Chitoge are fake lovers but had already speculated it before she was even told by Chitoge. After establishing a stronger relationship with Chitoge, she too was able to notice Chitoge's growing feelings for Raku. She wanted to be able to support Chitoge but decided not to because she was already supporting Kosaki to get together with Raku. Seishirō Tsugumi Tsugumi and Chitoge had been friends since they were children, which was around the time Chitoge met the boy she made the promise with. Tsugumi is probably one of the only friends Chitoge had before she moved to America. When they were reunited again in high school, Tsugumi becomes Chitoge's bodyguard and watches over Chitoge and Raku's relationship to see if any problems goes on between them. Tsugumi had even given up her femininity for Chitoge in order to keep her safe, but Chitoge tries to help her get out of that and helps her gain at least a little bit of her femininity by giving her a bow or bikini for her to wear. She doesn't know that Raku and Chitoge are fake lovers, until Chapter 204 where she overheard a conversation between Raku and Chitoge. Marika Tachibana One of the two rivals of Chitoge for the love of Raku. Chitoge was furious at Marika because of the fact that the latter -Marika-showed up and declared that she was Raku's fiancé. Although overtime she is shown talking with Marika in a civilized manner, and without shouting at each other's faces; they are more like frenemies. She always knew the fake relationship between Raku and Chitoge and had knew that Raku used his fake relationship with Chitoge as a way to turn down Marika. Since Marika's departure, Chitoge has become more determined in enhancing her relationship with Raku. It is revealed by Marika in Chapter 199 that Raku has fallen in love with her, which resulted in him being in a dilemma because of his current feelings for Onodera as well. Marika ultimately helps Chitoge confess her feelings to Raku, the two girls affirming their friendship in spite of their former rivalry. Category:Relationships